The Fall of The Invaders
by shadow of eyes
Summary: The world as he knew it had changed forever... What will Zim do now that his mission has changed and his race has fallen? Warning: Contains ZAGR and DATR ideals. ( If you don't know what that is look it up. You will love it!") Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Invader Zim, this is pure fiction. Contains some colorful language. (There is a sequel called THE INVADER'S LAST HOPE)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**RED TALLEST**

"What on Irk happened?"

I looked out the window of The Massive half expecting see the armada or a least a snack transport, but their was nothing but the of void of space. Purple screeched in his annoying high picthed voice,

"Yeah, where are the the invader's voots and more importiantly our snack transports?"

a small irken at a consol replied,

"I don't know my Tallest, they were here one moment and the next, they were gone."

I hovered toward the window of the craft which we as Irken's use a base while in times of invasion such as this, looking deeply into the void of space, when I notice something off... A shift in the light, what could it be? I looked toward Purple who was eating a box of snacks.

"Want some?"

He asked with bits of food still in his mouth. I shook my head no and looked back into the void.

"My Tallest it's time to check on the deployed invaders for probing day, today."

said the consol worker. I turned back around and declared,

"Let's make this a recorded message. We need to find out what's going on plus, I don't feel like talking to every indivulal invader today, espeacily ekkkkkkkk,"

I groaned with disgust, Purple spat out his snack as I uttered his name,

"Zim..."

He is the single most incompitant invader. I will never understand why he left his job as the lead scinctist under study of other worlds, to join the acadmy. His theories were brillant, but his invader skills were majorly lacking.

I looked towards the screen of our the giant computer, wondering what the hell was happening around here, oh well aleast nothing else can go wrong today.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**ZIM**

Sweet Irk, I hate high skool.

I have been on this filthy rock for 5 years now and so far all I have learned from these squeebly souches is that Irkens can adapt to blend in on a planet they intend to invade.

I knew this to be true when after my 2nd year here I began to grow, and ever since then the tallest only send recorded messages, but today is different. Today is the infamous invader probing day and they will call me, see my amazing progress, and give me stuff, at the earth hour of 4.

I toward looked at the clock that hung on the wall. It read 2:34, I still had a half hour of class remaining. Although I do prefer this so called "art class" to most (especially Mrs. Bitters' math class). It reminded me of my invader training where we learned if we were in a tech down zone to document the area though what the wormbabbies called drawing. I was the best at the academy when it came to that. I had a natural talent for it. The only disadvantages of this class was the Dib-monster and his sister were set right next to me.

I never thought much of the one they call Gaz, she just sat there with her headphones on and her long purple hair tied back, her solid black dress the only thing that stood out was her skull locket, which has made me wonder for years, what does she hide within it, but anytime I get close to it she threatens to doom me or send me to a nightmare world.

I saw her doom someone once and only once, and decided that would never happen to me.

Then there's Dib. The big-headed, paranormal junkie, and ignorant wormbaby that's been a pain in my butt for years, although I can't call him big headed anymore after he grew a bit more his body and head finally evened out. Everybody still thinks he nuts cause he still trying to prove I'm an alien.

I drew my focus back my drawing. I had been working on a drawing the still life that the crazy and mentally insane Ms. Neer had set up. I almost had it finished until, Dib finally opened his large mouth.

"Zim, how the hell does an alien draw like that I mean you only have 3 fingers" he said in his raspy voice it.

His voice soon change after what they call puberty.

I responded not looking up from my drawing,

"I told you I had a birth defect where I only have 3 fingers and as for the drawing, I'm just that good, now you leave me be or you will face my wrath."

He open his mouth to respond, only to be interrupted by the bell. I quickly gather my things and ran out of class. I headed to my locker, to only find Dib and his sister in front of it.

"Zim, why the hell are you in such a dam hurry?" Dib asked sarcastic voice.

"If you must know, I have a important phone call today. So I need to leave now!"

He didn't budge. Dib smiled with an annoying smirk. I looked over at Gaz who getting pretty ticked off.

I finally just yelled. "Oh just move! I don't have time for this! I need my books and keys you filthy wormbaby!"

Gaz shoved Dib out of the way. She looked down and said,

"God, Dib can you not be annoying for one day?"

"Gaz he's going to get away!" Dib said to his scary sister.

I quickly opened my locker, grabbed my books, keys, and sketchbook, and made my way to the parking lot. monster's motorcycle.

I remember when I got into high skool which, I soon found out it was all the way across the city. So I decided I need to drive.

So I virtually disguised it as the earth "car" called a Porsche, though it remained the same colors as the voot and retained some Irken markings. I programed it to drive itself and keep in mind earth traffic laws. It was the perfect vehicle.

When I first drove up in it. I swear that, Dib was going gaga over it! Apparently, the earthling enjoyed the cars that are extremely fast. He was so excited to see the car, until I step out of it, then all he could do was gawk and stutter.

Dib ran after me and yelled, "Zim! I will expose you! You can't hide forever!"

I looked at Dib and said, "Dib, give it a rest already, I have no time for your crazy."

I climbed in and said to my voot, "Let's go home, and make it fast! I have an important meeting with my Tallest"

The voot/car roared and zoomed out of the lot and on to the highway.

45 MINUTES LATER

I arrived at my house with 10 minutes to spare.

I ran in pass the robo-parents, with their usual, "Welcome home son!"

I ran into the kitchen where I found GIR and his rubber toy pig. GIR was busy stirring strange things into a batter that was spilt everywhere.

As I walk by GIR screamed,

"Hi masatah I'm makin' cake!"

I look at him, this is unusual even for GIR, his usual cooking involved waffles and bacon ( that he then puts in my soap).

"Um... Why?" I asked.

"Duh! It celebration cake! For my piggy coming to meeeeee!" He yelled with a screech.

Oh, he meant birthday, a wormbaby holiday celebrating the day of birth. I personally don't get it, I was spawn in a tube. Irkens haven't had children in 3000 years, due to our shrinking size. They clone us now, no need for such things as "the one."

I pause at the thought for a moment. On earth they call it love. I call it disgusting. Who in their right mind would give up everything for a girl.

I shook my head in disgust and began to take off my disguise.

As I notice the squeebly souches not only high grew, so did their hair so I got another wig one thats a bit longer. It didn't have the smooth and slick look of my other wig, it was long goes down to where my nose would be. I took out my contacts revaling my scarlet eyes. God why did these contacts have to be so itchy.

I went back to the living room and turn on the T.V. communicator.

It was four o' clock and no one was on the line.

Did I miss it?

Then I saw that had a mesage.

I tap the screen to play the mesage.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**DIB**

I'm finally going to expose Zim for the monster he is.

I know I have said that a million times, but this time I had a fool proof plan and there was no way Zim could stop me.

I activated the camera in my glasses, I got out of my car and began walked toward Zim's house.

His garden gnomes turned toward me and their eyes began to glow red. I seen Zim deactivate his gnomes millons of times with a singel word. I comanded, "Orez" the Irken word for stop, they moved back into position and deactivated.

I went to the kicten window and crawled in. GIR was at the table eating cake for some stange reason. What is wrong with that robot? It's like it got paperclips for brains. I shook my head not knowing what was going on in that robotic head of his.

Suddenly I heard Zim speak,

"They left me a message. Oh Irk, I missed it!"

I turn on my cloaking device my dad made and headed to the living room. He said I could test for it him, this is techincily testing.

I crept in and looked at Zim who was out of his disguise and standing toward a screen.

Jackpot!

The camera was rolling and Zim was ... what was he doing. Zim pressed a button, and said,

"I wonder what the Tallest have to say to me. I'm such an idiot for missing their call."

For once Zim was right. He is an idiot.

I almost let a snicker out, but stopped when I saw a video began to play. Two very tall aliens appeared on the screen. It was Zim's leaders The Tallest as he called them.

"Hello Irken Invaders this is your Tallest speaking, Probing Day inpections have been post poned due to an emerengy." said the red one.

They had the looks of twins. The only way to determine one from another was the color they were wearing.

Wait, they said Probing Day. Last time that happend Zim blew up half the city with a slow moving explosion, and then proseed to fire me at it. I never got him back for that.

The purple one spoke next, "The voot and transports around the massive have disapeared, the Massive engines have gone offline, and the snac..."

"My Tallest!" a small Irken screamed, "Our worse fears have been relized, they found us..."

Wait, what?

What in the universe could scare a entire race of elite alien armada?

The red one looked toward the screen still shocked with the news that the solider had delivered and said,

"Listen and listen well, The Lumens have found the Massive. I repete. The Lumens have found us! All Invaders with active tracing chips will be hunted. So this message will apply only to one...Zim."

Zim?

Why him?

"You have no active invasion chip since you came in the last minute, they will not find you, ... they will find us... and kill us..."

Zim shook in terror, this is the actual first time I actualy saw terror on Zim face.

Who are the Lumens, why are they scary, and can I use them to destroy Zim's stuff?

" I sorry Zim no one will be spared not even the smeets. As you know from protocol, the Lumens are a race of aliens seeking perfection in the universe...by destroying all highly advanced races, they currently belive that Irkens are the last intelgent creature in the universe, and once they are finshed hunt no more and they will die."

The purple one tapped a button "Zim as much as I hate you, you need to survive, you need to live, under that I give you one final mission."

A file came across the corner of the screen.

"Mission "Impending Doom 2" is here by aborted, your new mission is called "Light in the Dark" you will remain on earth, blend in and teach the humans. Heck, even befriend them until they advance, when they reach the advance state reveal yourself and try to help the rock your stuck on..."

Spoke the red one grimly, " Good luck Zim, and Goodbye..."

In the backgound there was a scream.

A flash of light grew across the screen.

When the light disapated, I saw the Red and Purple ones had been cleaved in two... the blood stained the screen in crimson. I saw Zim vomit at the sight of this, and then it finally went to static.

I looked at Zim, he was now on his knees, his hands dug into the floor till bits off blood coming from his gloves.

I saw bits steam roll off of Zim's face. I assumed his allergy to water would cause his face to burn when he cried.

And then all of a suddend it hit me.

Zim, the emotionless alien, was crying.

He had not just lossed his leaders. No, he had just loss his entire race to brutal murders who are sick perfectionists.

They all died for no reason at all, even...the smeets. That was a Irken word for children. God, they didn't even spare the children! Who are these sickos?

The thought soon enter my brain of being the only human in the universe would drive me mad, I can't imagine how Zim felt. I came here to expose him, yet after seeing that, I couldn't do anything but stare.

The room fell silent except the drops of Zim's tears.

He finally spoke, "You can come out Dib, I know your here..." his voice sounded shaky and weak.

I turned off the cloaking device and camera, and slowly walked toward Zim. He trembled at the slightest sound as walked.

Then he said something quite disturbing, something I never thought I would here from him.

" I know that you want to this since day one." he pull out a laser gun and slid it toward me, "End it now, I have nothing to live for anymore."

I looked at the laser and I looked at Zim. God, I was given the choice of life or death, for Zim, the alien who had tortured me for years, made me look crazy, and planned to rule the world, and as much as I would have of wanted to do this in the past... I just couldn't do it.

I kick the laser into the kitchen. As far away from Zim as possible.

He looked at me, and he grabbed my trench coat, and said,

"Why?

Why won't you end my misery?

I loss everything, everyone...

Why won't you kill me?

Dib why the hell won't you kill me!?"

I carfuly sat in the floor next to him, pulled out my wallet and took out a photo and set it in front of him.

"Who is this?" he asked as he stared at the woman with long purple hair and ember eyes.

"This is my mother, Gaz's too." I responded.

"Why show me this?"

"She was murdered when we were young, in the most horrible way possible." I whispered. "I want to tell you about her but first I have to make a phone call first."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**GAZ**

"This better be good Dib, I missing Bloaty's pizza for this."

I walk into the door of Zim's house, some how I end up here every week for the last 5 years.

I was expecting Zim to have Dib hostage or vice-vera, but what I saw was not what I was expecting.

There in the floor was Zim with a blanket wrapped around him, tears soaked his face.

What was even more suprising was to see my brother, the paranoid alien freak, sitting in the floor next to him actually trying to comfort him for some strange reason.

"Ok, this may be a good reason."

Dib stood up and walk near the door not straying too far from Zim.

"Gaz I need your help." he said in a solem tone.

"Ok with what?"

I figure he was going to ask me to film him with Zim without his alien disguise.

"Gaz, I need your help to tell Zim about, Mom..."

I stared shock at Dib.

He only asked me to do that when someone was murdered and they need help coping. That what we promised each other we would do, when we loss Mom...

"Who'd he lose?"

Dib open his mouth to speak, but was interupted by Zim.

He spoke in a shaky voice,

"My entire race...all of them, all dead." he stare in horror toward the floor.

I looked back at Dib and he told me everything, the Lumens, the new mission, the brutal and pointless murder of his entire race, and finally his request to die. All I could do was stare.

I shook my head and knelt down toward Zim, I spoke in a quite and soft tone,

"First let me say, I am sorry for your loss."

He looked toward me his eyes still wet with tears.

"Secondly, I know it may not seem like it but I know how it feels to lose someone."

I held up my skull locket carefully opening it to reveal a family photo.

"The woman in the photo is my mom, as Dib probaly said she died a long time ago, she was killed by some manicac, which to this day we have know idea who he is.

My mom had drop us off at our skools, that was the last time we saw her alive.

Someone shot her in leg and took her into their liar and proseed to cut off her limbs while she was alive.

Finally she died, but the psyco didn't think that was enough.

He took the two arms and placed them in front of our skools.

He put the legs in front of her work and the park which we walked through to get home.

The torso was place infront of our house.

And finally he took her head wrapped in a gift box and sent it to my father, with a note that read,

_"She never should have married you, she was mine__**, **__now no one can have her."_

I knew it was my mom's arm infront of my skool, she had a tatoo on her wrist that said Gaz and Dib, I felt the same way you felt when I loss her."

I lifted my neck showing a scar that streched across my neck from where I cut it those many years ago.

He looked in shock still leting the story set in.

Then I said, "I was luckly my father is a doctor of sorts, he saved my life, and told me no matter how much you want to see her, it's not worth dying for. He told me she would live on in my heart.

Zim death is not easily dealt with in life, espeaily the amount of death you have just endured, I am here to help you deal with this ok?"

he looked at me with eyes I would expect to see from a small child.

Then he did something totally surprising, he hugged me and continued to cry, in the embrace of my arms.

Most people would have been doomed by now for even sitting this close let alone hugging me.

Honestly if I was in his postion a hug problely would help right about now. I slowly hugged back and spoke softly,

"Shhhhh. It's ok, let it out, let it all out."

He spoke through the tears,

"Why?...Why?...Why did they have... to... to.. die!"

His face was steaming from the tears that went down his face.

I looked toward Dib, his mouth wide open at the fact I let someone hug me.

"Go get a towel the tears are burning his face"

He close his mouth and noded and headed toward the kitchen.

Zim look at me and asked in a soft voice,

"How...how did...how did you keep sane after something like that?"

I looked toward him still tears flowing down his face in a steady rate. I gripped my locket and said,

" I found something that reminded me of my mom, and took it everywhere I went so I never felt alone. Maybe you need something like that to reminded you that they may be gone but they never will be forgotten.

Like the memory beads they use at disasters, one bead for every person you lost and you make it into a braclet. Do you think that would help"

Zim nodded.

He stoped hugging me when Dib came into the room with the towel.

"Here Gaz." he handed me the towel.

"Here Zim this for you."

He look toward me and with a shaky hand he took the towel.

"Thank you, both of you." he said in the clearest voice he could manage.

I look toward Dib and said, "Hey, we should call Dad, and tell him we're staying the night at a friend's house."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**DIB**

A sleepover at Zim's.

Still sounds weird when I think about it, but Gaz was right we can leave him alone. Not in the state he's in.

I went into the kitchen to get supplies for these memory bracelets that Gaz was talking about.

She yelled from the living room,

"We need metal to make symbolism charms. According to Zim, GIR gets a lot that stuff and puts it in the top cabinets."

As I walk in GIR and toy rubber piggy was sitting there and looked toward me and said,

"Oh, Hi Dib! Want summmm cake?"

Did he had no idea what had been happening in the other room? I knelt down to the small robot and asked,

"Do you know what's going on with your master?"

"Oh yeah, he missing his monkey and he miss it really bad!"

The robot stuck out his tongue and went back to doing something. I'm not quite sure what.

I open the top cabinet and found beads, string, metal parts, and a Crazy Taco hat.

I brought everything except the hat into the living room.

The canister held millions of tiny silver beads.

"Now Zim, I know this is a rough question to ask right now, but in order to do this I need to know how many Irkens were there?" Gaz asked.

He looked down and answered,

"At last count 500,000." she nodded and said,

"Dib and I will string beads, the metal pieces are yours to carve charms that represent things to you."

He nodded and the robotic arms from his PAK came out and began to carve small symbols to create small charms, while he did that Gaz and I began placing beads on a string.

It was time consuming and difficult, but eventually Zim finished the charms and began to help up place beads on the string.

After a while the room grew silent, except for the steady pitter patter of beads.

Finally the beads were on the string and Zim began to place the charms on the string.

They all seem fairly simple except for one.

It was the charm placed in the center of the bracelet. It was square and flat it a symbol carved in it and two words in Irken carved at the bottom. I look toward Zim.

"Hey Zim, what does that charm represent?"

I pointed to the odd charm.

He sighed and responded,

"The symbol is the identification for the Irken race, and below is written the words, "Never Forget"... Gaz actually gave me the idea for the phase. It just seemed to fit I guess."

I look toward Gaz with a questionable look. She nodded as if to confirm what Zim had said.

Then Gaz look toward Zim and said,

"Zim, tomorrow is going to be hard so you might want to skip skool, if so I can make you a funeral pamphlet to excuse your absents, but I would have to say someone really important died."

Zim looked toward her and then spoke softly,

"The robo-parents are old and breaking down, we could say they died. I guess it would explain..."

Then I responded,

"But then there's one big hole in your plan.

You're technically 15 on earth Zim, and you have to have a guardian until your 18, so who on this planet would that be?"

Gaz looked toward me and put on a smile.

God, I know what she thinking.

"No, no we are not asking him!"

20 MINUTES LATER

Gaz finally released my arm when we got to the labs.

"I can't belive we're asking him!"

The three of us walked into the Membrian Scince Lab.

Zim had his disguse on and on occasion, I saw a tear or two stream down the sides of his face.

We headed down the hallway to the labs.

We stopped infront of a door that read "Professor Membrain: Master of SCINCE!"

I scaned my ID card and the door unlocked.

We walked in and in the chair sat my father, mixing chemicals and pouring it on to toast.

"Hi Dad." Gaz said.

He looked up,

" Hello kids!

Say are you suppose to be in skool right now?"

Gaz responded, "That not importiant right now. Dad this is Zim."

"Oh yes the foreign fellow your brother always talks about.

Say young man what's a matter?"

Zim stepped forward bits of tears rolling down his face,

"Dad... his parents died yesterday..."

His look slowly changed from joy to sorrow.

Gaz began to weave the elaborate tale of Zim's parents and how they died in a random shooting. She tagged the heart-strings perfectly to the point that I saw a tear roll down his face. Dad took off his glasses, to reveal the light blue eyes, as Gaz finished her tale,

"and he has no guardian..."

She asked in a sad tone,

"...can you be his guardian?"

He looked toward Zim, who was still tearing up, and said,

"How old are you?"

Zim looked up, wiping the tears from his face, and said shaky and quite voice,

"15 sir."

Dad had a sorrowful look on his face, he saw the same look that Gaz and I gave when we lost our mom. Dad looked towards us to see if we were serious about this, he nodded and walked over speak to Zim,

"Yes, young man. I will be your guardian. But I don't have any room in the house for you to sleep."

Then I spoke out,

"That won't much of a be a problem, Zim's parents left their house to him and he lives 2 blocks from our house. He could stay there and we can check on him."

Dad nodded,

"That seems best for now. Now I want you two to keep an eye on him and make sure he is ok. Ok?"

We both nodded.

We said our farewells and left the building and then it just hit me.

My worst enemy that was bent on world destruction, and not to mention, an alien, had just became his foster family member whether we liked it or not.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**ZIM**

Today was going to be a horrible day.

I was glad I desided to take up the Dib's offer to wear black clothes today, it's how I felt after...the purge.

I began to walk into the skool, Dib and Gaz wern't that far behind. I headed toward my locker when the Idiot showed up.

"Hey it's that Zim kid , the Goth girl, and Mr. Crazy."

I didn't look up to even respond to the annoying teen. He continue to talk,

"What's the matter freak boy? Forget your guts today? Oh! I know you to need to scream at some food! Hahahahaha!"

This usual taunting never bother me, but today it just kept building on the mental scars I already had recived.

Gaz jumped infront of me and proseeded to yell at the teen,

"You idiot leave him alone, or you will get sent to a nightmare world with no chance of return."

A couple more teens began to surrounded us knowing someone was problobly gonna get sucker punched and it defiantly was not going to be Gaz.

The teen ignored her and screamed at me,

" What the matter you green twerp? Can't fight your own battles"

Gaz took one step forward and punched the teen in the nose and yelled,

"You Idiot! His parents died 3 days ago! You jerk! Show some respect!"

An almost simontaous gasp came from the surronding crowd,

"Come on." I said,

"Let's go."

As I started to walk, Gaz and Dib followed, the crowded seperated as we walked by.

The crowd disapadeted and we continued to walk down the hall.

Gaz had to leave for gym, the Dib and I had Math first block with Mrs. Bitters.

As soon as I entered the room Mrs. Bitters yelled,

"Zim! why have you not been in class for the last 3 days? The same question goes to you Dib!"

I didn't speak, I just put the panflit that Gaz had made on the desk walked to mine and buried my head.

I heard her read it allowed,

" In loving memorial of Mr. and Mrs. Nekri." The last name I came up when I first came to earth, made me shutter. I looked up to see Mrs. Bitters reading the funeral panflit and note from Professor Membrane.

She looked toward me and said,

"This is a viable absent you two, and Zim?"

I lifted my head and looked toward the almost human teacher.

"I am sorry for your loss..."

That was the first kind words I had ever hear her utter to a student or anyone.

I nodded and toward Dib took his usual seat next to me.

I sat me head down wishing this day was over because this was pure torture.

Hours past, and it soon came for us to go to caffiteria and eat lunch. I just sat down and didn't grab a tray.

Gaz and Dib sat down at my table. They both had trays with mystery meat, broccilli, a cookie, and milk, which even the lunch room workers admited it taste horrible.

I look towards them and said,

"Why does everyone feel like they have to stare?"

I was used to one or two, but it had been bugging me that so many eyes were on me, it kinda creeped me out.

Gaz responded, "They eathier feel bad for you or just curious to see the unfeeling guy show emotion."

She took a bite of the cookie that was given with meal to me it looked like the only edbile thing on the tray.

She quikly spat it out and began to hold her neck and began gasp for air.

Dib to one look and yelled,

"Gaz!"

He jumped over to his sister.

"What's happening?" I asked.

Her throat began to swell and red splotches appeared.

Dib yelled back, "She's having an allergy attack! The cookies must of had peanuts in them."

Dib grabbed her purse and pull a thing that look like a giant pen. He pulled off the cap to reveal three tiny needles, and stuck it into arm.

He looked at me.

"Zim go to the nurses office and tell her there's an emerency in the the lunch room!"

I didn't hesitate I ran as fast as I could to the nurses office.

I screamed, "Gaz...Help...Nuts."

I repeated everything Dib told me to her. The nurse ran to a cabinet and pulled out a bag and got on her cell phone as she ran to the lunch room,

"Hello, we need an ambulance to the high skool stat."...

1 HOUR LATER

Dib and I got pick up by Professor Membrane early from skool, and we made our way to the hospital.

I heard the Professor yelling over the phone,

"Listen here! Your food nearly killed my daughter! If you don't want your skool to go down, I want the menus changed okay? Good. Now goodbye."

He hung up the phone and look toward us and said,

"Because of you two and your quick thinking, Gaz will be okay, but the doctors said she will need a stronger EpiPen from now on and she will need to wear a medical allergy bracelet."

We pulled up infront of the hospital.

We walked to the front door to where Gaz was standing up while hospital workers were trying to get her into a wheelchair. She gave them a dirty look and they backed off.

She walk up to us and said,

"So, who do I get to doom for putting freakin' nuts in my cookies?"

She cracked her knuckles.

Dib and I gave the same look when we saw the look in her eyes. We looked pretty scared! Her look dulled down when we got in to the car.

She sat in between Dib and I. She leaned back and said,

"Thanks you two for not letting me keel over today." She smiled.

Dib grabbed her purse from the floor board and gave it to her.

She almost immediately pulled out her "Game Slave 2.0" and began to play. The Professor the looked back towards us and said,

"Hey, let's get something to eat."

Before anyone said anything Gaz looked up and said,

"We're going to Bloaty's Pizza...The pig calls me..."

I knew today was going to be bad but...some parts were pretty nice...I guess...

Geeze, what I am I doing?

I'm an invader.

I'm not suppose to do these things with these humans.

Then I thought back to My Tallest last words, "Teach the humans. Heck, even befriend them."

He whispered to himself, "Light in the Dark..."

Dib looked over at me and gave a smile.

God...I actually think I might actually have a friend, and he's my worst enemy.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**GAZ**

God, I love this goddam pizza!

I carried the day old, left-over, pizza into Zim's House.

On the way in I grabbed his mail on the way into his house.

Dib opened the door and GIR came running out carrying a stuff animal monkey and ran up to Zim who was helping me with car door.

Good lord, I don't know what it was about the robot's disguise, but it looked sort of cute, and that's coming from me, Miss Doom and Gloom.

GIR yelled, "Mastah I found your monkey! It was hiding behind the couch!"

Zim knelt down to his small robot,

"GIR why don't you go to the base and watch T.V."

The robot squealed with joy and immediately drop the stuff toy and ran to the kitchen.

Dib looked toward Zim and asked, "Does he always do that?"

Zim replied, "You known him for as long as I have, so yeah he does do that all the time."

They both stared one another, I figured by the looks they were giving that they were about to fight.

Then they just started laughing.

Was that some sort of joke that I'm not in on, or something?

We got into the living room, I set the pizza box and mail down on the couch. Dib closed the door.

I have to say, I like Zim without his disguise. He just looks better, I guess. He removed his wig first and placed it on the top of the couch, then he pulled out his container where he kept his contacts and place them in one at a time.

Zim had looked a lot different since they were little, so did Dib.

Zim eyes had grown a darker red, his skin turned a little bit lighter, his face took the look that most teens do and he grew in high quite dramatically over the last couple of years.

Dib had just gotten taller, his voice got lower, and his hair got a bit longer, other than that he didn't change much.

I looked toward the two guys and said, "Ok, I am officially bored."

Dib replied, "After all that happened this week, your bored."

"Yes. I am." I responded with a sarcastic remark.

I thought for a moment of something we all could do with no hard work involved, and thee idea hit me.

"Hey why don't we play "5 things you never knew" and before you say anything, it is actually fun. Ok?"

The game was a bit old but it was one I did occasionally play with The ShadowHog and Mortos Der Soulstealler.

The both looked at me like they really didn't want to do that. I looked back at them with my Doom face on.

"Let me rephrase that we're going to play and you are going to like it."

They agreed as if they had a choice.

We sat down in the floor and then I said,

"Okay I will start, then Dib will go, and finally to you Zim, and we only say one thing, then the next person goes."

I took a deep breath in and said, "Ok my first one is... I can and like to sing."

Dib looked at me with a look I could only describe as surprised and disbelief.

"What?! I don't believe you Gaz on that one. I..."

He stopped when I open my mouth and started singing a few notes from an old song.

I literally thought I saw both of their jaws drop when they heard the tones.

I admit it felt good to have someone listen that isn't a stuff animal or radio. When I stopped, I might have been blushing a little bit, but I would never admitted it. To anyone.

Dib finally manage to speak,

"Gaz...Wow...I mean WOW! Why haven't yhhh..."

I placed my hand infront of his mouth, my hand almost didn't fit over his mouth. I responded,

"One more rule, none of this leaves this room or I doom the one with loose lips."

They both noded in my genral direction.

"Ok, Dib your turn."

He look a little ashamed before he said anything,

" First off don't laugh, and yes I am referring to both of you. Well, "gulp" here goes nothing. Well I kind of don't need glasses anymore..."

Now that that was a bit of a suprise.

Honestly, I couldn't imaganine Dib without glasses I would just seem weird I guess.

Zim responded first, "Then why wear them, if they serve no purpose?"

Zim literlattly took the word's straight out of my mouth.

He replied, " I don't know it just feels weird without them. I guess for the familiarity."

I shrugged and looked toward Zim. He sighed knowing very well it was his turn.

He sat up straight and said,

"Before I joined the invaders, I was Irk's top leading scientist in the study of other worlds, and I kept track of this though what you earthling call skecthing ..."

Dib had nearly the same look on as before when I was singing. Very confused. Before Dib tried to ask a question, Zim interuped and said,

"The whole reason for me joining the invaders was to see new worlds, see now things, instead of being stuck in a lab with nothing to do but read about worlds..."

Dib, for once in his life shut his trap voluntarily. About 25 minutes past, I learned Dib liked magic tricks, and Zim was quite older than he looked in earth years, he was 160 years old, though his is pretty young for an Irken. Till we finally made it to our last secrets. The last one I dreaded so much I avoid talking about it to this moment. I took a deep breath in and calmly said,

" I never have kissed anyone before."

Dib looked puzzled, " But you dated guys before, none of them..."

I interupted him" They always ran off in the middle of the date."

I felt like such a wimp, me the scariest girl alive showing emotion...

Dib spoke up, " Ok, my last one I never told a soul about..."

He looked fairly shaky, but when the words finally came out,

"I don't know why but, when Tak was here, trying to take earth, and she was leaving the playground after blooding my nose, she well...sorta of... ran up to me an kissed me. And to this day, I still have no idea why..."

I took one look at Zim who had a pretty simmial face to mine, there really is no other way than to descirbe it as the WTF face.

He seemed to yell in his usual tone of voice, (looks like he's getting back to normal well normal for Zim anyway)

" What!? Did she touch you before that?"

Dib said, " When she punched me, yeah I guess so, her glove was off..."

Zim seem to shake his head,

" And when she...kissed you... did you tingle for awhile on your lips and your nose?" He nodded.

Zim groaned almost im embaressmet if you could call it that.

Zim seem to try talk as calm as possible when he said,

" Dib... I don't know how to put this but, when a Irken has met their "one", which is the Irken version of love, their skin emimts a chemical that makes them both tingle where they touched skin to skin. I belive that Tak somehow, she bonded and, she bonded with you..."

Dib had the look that deer give when they're in the road infront of a speeding car.

I didn't know what to think the Irken girl bent on earth's desturction had the hot's for my brother...

And then it hit me,

"Dib?"

He looked toward me still a little shell shocked,

"How did you feel when she..."

He interupted me,

"Like I was on air and no one could bring me down..."

Holy Shit! Not only did she fallen for him, he had fallen for her!

Him the alien hunter had fallen for his prey, and she the invader had feeling for a being she was supose to conquer...

And what was even worse...

She's dead...


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**TAK**

"No...God, no!"

The video ended in static. T

he tears burned as they went down my face.

I had got bits and pieces of the video over 3 weeks. Today I had received the last bit, although now I wished I hadn't.

I am stuck in this god-forsaken escape pod with no fuel, I have barely any food, Mimi, my SIR unit, is needing repair from that infernal virus, and now... this.

My head sunk low, and the in corner of my eye was the plasma grenade in the weapon slot, it had sat there since my failed attempt at invading and stealing the earth from Zim those 5 long earth years ago.

I have thought for the longest time that death was for the weak, and the strong survive anything, but as my food supplies grows low, and I find myself at the lowest point of my life, I begin to question that ideal.

I have thought it over a million times before and the only 2 things that kept me going. My mission to prove my worth to My Tallest and become a real invader, which I can no longer could do, and...Dib, whose name sends shivers down my spine and make my heart race.

God, why did I have to fall for a human? I mean I thought the "one" could only be felt for other Irkens, not humans. God, I don't even know if he feels the same. But how could he feel anything for an alien, especially me. As I spoke, I thought back to the moment when I first found out he was the "one".

* * *

"Out of my way!" I yelled.

I was walking toward my backpack. My gloves were damaged by a small child, who felt my hands needed to be covered in chocolate and caramel. I threw them off after the child left.

Irk, when I rule this world i'm banning sticky objects.

I was almost to my bag when he came up.

"Uhhhhhhhh... Hi Tak." he said shyly.

There in my way stood Dib, the human who hunted my prey,

Zim. He slid his foot back and forth and began to mumble somethings about a movie and food.

I have no time for this fool, yet he continued to talk.

I became quite angry, I took my bare hand and made a fist at my hip. Before he could utter another word, I swung hard and fast, and bloodied his nose, he fell to the ground and passed out.

After wiping the memories of the children and grabbing my gloves, the children went home.

As I wiped the blood of my hand, I felt an odd sensation in my hand where I punched Dib with. My skin began to tingle and shot warmth though my body, and the weird thing was I didn't want it to stop. I looked at the past-out Dib , my heart began to race and my palms felt warm and wet.

No, it couldn't be...could it?

Oh Irk... Is it true?

Did I just...bond with him?

This is just how the other Irkens described when they found their "ones".

God, I am meant to be an Irken Invader, how am I going to conquer this planet, if I bonded with one of its people

I stared down a Dib, he look so... wonderful.

Wait? What am I saying?

I can't love him. I can't

Dib began to stir.

He looked at me and wiped the blood away from his nose.

"What the hell? what was that for? I mean whhh..."

I didn't give him a chance to finish speaking.

In all my years, I never felt as good as I did, when my lips were pressed against his. I swear I was floating on air.

I pulled away slowly though not by choice, my communicator was warning me my hologram was low on power.

He stare in confusion. He touched his lips and had a look like mine.

He looked like he wanted to say something, but... I will never know. I didn't stay for log. I ran until I was out of sight, and got into my voot.

I never wanted to end. But he was an alien hunter, and I am an alien... How could he even feel for me.

* * *

It has been 5 years since that happened.

He's probably moved on, found another girl.

When I thought of that, I came to a final decision.

I used the last bit of the power in the escape pod to send my last message to Zim and possibly... Dib.

I took a deep breath, picked up the plasma grenade and held it in my hand.

I saw no other choice. I weakly smiled and whispered to the air even though no one is there I thought once more back to the kiss she had shared with the human boy,

"Goodbye..." I activated the detonation.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**DIB**

Well I can't believe I'm saying this, but Zim isn't that bad after all.

It had been 3 weeks since his race died out, he had been a little bit more open with us everyday.

Today he took us down to the base, and had computer programed to respond to our voices.

I looked at GIR who was watching the "Scary Monkey Show" He had a layer of dust over his robotic shell, which told me he hadn't move in a while. I looked toward the computer, in the corner there was a small blinking light that looked a little like Zim's head.

"Hey Zim what's that light on your monitor?" I pointed out.

He looked shocked and said, "It's a message...but that means..."

Gaz finished his sentence, "An Irken is alive?" he nodded.

He pressed a button on his remote and the screen lit up.

GIR stood up a dragged in a huge toolbox which he processed to hide in, he squealed,

" Tell me when she get's here!"

He closed the box, and an image of Tak appeared on the screen.

Wait a minute , Tak?!

She...alive. God, yes! She alive!

I could help but to let a smile loose.

She began to speak,

"Hello Zim... God I...can't last much longer in this pod..."

Her voice sounded weak and feeble,

"I have no fuel...I have no food... I can't live here anymore...and after the Irkens... I just..."

She looked down,

"I just can live anymore."

She held something up, my smile soon changed after I saw it was a grenade.

My heart dropped, what is she doing?!

She gave a small smile "Goodbye..."

The screen flash white and then finally went to static.

God... no. I was almost on the bring of tears. I almost had her! And now she is gone...

God I wanted to scream, until Zim said,

" That transmission was 3 minutes ago, she will crash to earth near here, there maybe a chance she is still alive..."

I stood up fast and said,

"Then what are we waiting for?"

All three of us ran outside.

Zim pressed a button on his PAK. His Porsche turned into his voot.

So he didn't buy the car, I kind of knew it already but, it's feels good to confirm things.

We got into the voot and rode toward the park. We landed in the thick woods and got out off the voot.

"This is it the coordinates say she will..."

Before he could finish, Tak's escape pod crash.

Gaz yelled, "Oh, fuck!"

I looked toward my sister, her arm cut open, from her , shoulder to her hand.

"Gaz!" I yelled.

She ripped off a bit of her skirt and wrapped her arm.

Zim shakily got up.

"Zim?" Gaz asked, "I'm fine." he replied.

I looked at the crash site, I could she what cut Gaz, because her blood was dripping from it.

I slowly approached the crash site when,

"AHHHHHHHHWHWHAWHWHA!"

The scream came from pod. Zim and I ran to the pod, Gaz walked as fast as she could manage with her arm.

There sat in the destroyed seat of the pod was Tak.

Wait a second. She didn't look like this on the video.

Her body had increased in height, she had the body that most girls Gaz's age wanted. Her clothes were practically shreds, exposing most of her body. Her stomach had a huge cut a crossed it. You could tell her blood and Gaz's blood had mixed in the wound by the huge color difference.

She needed help. I went to pick her up, but the shreds began to move.

Gaz spoke, "Her wound needs to be tied off, and she needs something to cover up in, cause I'm not having two idiots obsessed with a naked girl while driving."

I rebelled in the thought of seeing Tak like that, but I knew she was right.

I took off my trench coat and favorite t-shirt. I tied the t-shirt around her wound on her stomach, and placed my trench coat over her. I looked toward Gaz, she nodded in approval.

Then I looked toward Zim.

He said, " I get the voot, you grab Tak"

I nodded as Zim ran to the voot, Gaz picked up Mimi and went to the voot as well.

I grabbed Tak and held her in my arms, her bare body against my skin made me feel so alive. She began to tremble in pain. I ran to the voot and got in.

God, let her live.

* * *

The elevator let us out in the base under Zim's house.

Zim directed me toward his examination table.

Over the years I have been strapped to that table many a time. The things I've seen in here and this very room, but nothing like what was going on right at this moment.

I set Tak down on the table, the warmth of her body remained glue to my skin in a tingling manor.

Even without her hologram she had looked so beautiful.

Zim had tooken notice that Gaz was bleeding pretty bad, and had gotten out a jar with strange writing on it.

" This," he said while holding up the strange jar, " Is the extract of the Legna plant from my home planet of Irk,"

He unwraped Gaz's arm and applied it. Her wound began to close rapidly, Zim replaced the bandage.

"It's healing properties are well known, although since we've been using for milenina it's properties have become on Irken take longer time to work."

He began to make his way toward Tak. Gaz ran infront of him.

" Hold up, she need this." She held up a her bag and pulled out her bikini swiming suit (They must be doing the swimming unit in gym.)

She when over to Tak and placed it on her while under my trench.

Gaz can be very cruel at times but she has always defended those who can't unless they annoyed her.

Gaz removed my trench coat of her, revealing the t shirt was already soaked in blood.

Zim walked toward the table, and unwrapped her wound, and began to apply the Legna extract to her wound.

Then Gaz spoke a vaild question which I had been wondering myself,

"On the video she was the same as we last saw her 5 years ago, but now she my size, how the hell did that happened?"

Zim replied without turning from what he was doing,

"I belive her new-found height may be due to you, Gaz."

She stared toward Zim in disbelief.

He continued, "When your arm was cut open your blood got into her wound.

Over the years I discovered that Irken have a unqiue abiltity, we can adapt to the our body by race that we exposed to.

I was expose over a long time to your race, so I grew like you.

But in Tak's case her blood was mixed with Gaz's causing the reaction to be almost insant, but a increase in size that fast, she is more than likely to be in alot of pain."

He finshed putting on a new bangage on her.

He began to walk toward Gaz, but fell to his knees. He then fell to the floor, completly unconscious.

God, I didn't even notice until now, (I assume Gaz hadn't seen it as well by the look on her face) but he aparently had goten cut on the right side of his ribs, his shirt was stained by blood coming from his wound.

His skin was fairly pale, he was losing blood.

"Dib, snap out of it!" Gaz screemed, she was appling pressure to the wound.

She picked up the jar a placed the liquid on his wound.

I yelled, "Hey Computer, does Zim have any Irken blood that he can use for a transfusion."

The robotic voice replied,

"No, but according to my master's reseach he has a simulair blood type to the human blood type, B negative."

It wasn't even a minute before Gaz told me to find tubes, needles, and a carton of jucie, for a transfusion.

I responded, " Why?"

She replied, "God Dib, I im biology we had to help with the blood drive remember?" I responded,

"But the blood type..."

She interupted me, "Is mine."

Before I got the chance to react, the suplies she requested fell from the ceiling. The compter rasied a big slanted table under Zim.

Gaz to no time finding Zim's vain, and began the transfusion.

Gaz had me cover Zim's wound and after 15 minutes his color returned. Gaz looked a little woosy, but she drank the jucie and it shook her back a bit.

"My master appears to be stable, as is Tak. I would recomend you stay near by though."

I looked at Gaz, and said, " You go stairs a rest on the couch, I'll take first watch."

She noded, her body still needed to make up the blood she gave.

She left the room.

I pulled up a chair and sat next to Tak. Though it goes against everything I believed in, I sat next her, I sat next to the alien that stole my heart.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**TAK**

Am I dead?

My body felt sore, it hurt to move.

I slowly began to open my eyes. I saw the familiar sights of Irken tech. I was in a base, which certainty meant, I am not dead.

But that meant... That Zim saved me.

I slowly sat up, half way pealing off the black blanket that cover me.

My body felt different. I looked at myself, I had gotten quite taller, my chest had developed breast, and my body curve like most earth females, over the my chest and behind was cloth. It covered me up which made me feel a bit better.

I looked around, to my left I saw Zim, he was out cold from the looks of it he got hurt pretty bad, he was bigger than the last time I saw him.

"Zim? If your injured who..."

"He got hurt a the crash, he passed out after patching you up, as for his bandages, that would be complements of me and my sister. "

I turned around, to see a young man sitting by me.

"Who are..."

I didn't get to finish. He kissed me like he knew me. Then I felt it, the tingle.

Dib?

He pulled away slowly.

I looked at him, it was Dib, he was just a bit older, His hair had a similar hair cut to just a bit longer, his height was defiantly increased, his face had a gentle look to it, and for some reason he was shirtless. He spoke again,

" God, I thought you were dead."

His voice was raspy and seemed deeper,

"Well I am not...What happened?" I asked.

He told me everything that had happened between Zim seeing the video, to this very moment.

I took it all in it sent shivers down my spine.

I pulled up the blanket, only just now I realized it wasn't a blanket, It was Dib's trench coat.

I looked toward him and said, " You can have this back now."

He replied, "No, you can keep it, think of it as a welcome back gift."

I smiled toward him, no one had ever shown me such kindness, not even as small smeet.

His ember eyes pulled me in once more, I leaned in toward him, so that our lips could once again meet, but soon as we were about to kiss, Zim began to stir.

"Oh Irk, what the hell happened?"

Dib and I backed up with both out faces flushed with blush.

Once he composed himself, Dib walked over toward him and said,

"You tried hiding your injury until you almost bleed out.

Luckily, Gaz shares a the blood type you needed. You can thank her when she wake up."

Zim responded, "How long was I out?"

"About 3 days, but right now you need to rest, and plenty of fluids . So don't get any ideas"

Zim groaned, "Oh come on I can't do anything!"

"Zim, your body can't go on nothing. I can bring you something to do, but you can not get up, or will risk opening the wound. So, what do you want me to bring to you two?"

Zim was first to reply, "My sketchbook and pencils."

I look at Zim with a surprised look.

"You draw?" He smile with a smug look.

Then Dib looked toward me, I thought for a moment then said,

"Got a computer?"

He smiled and nodded, he walked toward to the elevator.

I sat up and look toward Zim and said,

"Okay, it's not that I'm not appreciative, because I am, why did you save me?"

Zim held up his arm, revealing a bracelet with thousands of beads and a silver charm.

"I save you because of them, all of them."

Then I remembered from Dib's story each bead represented an Irken that loss their lives.

I replied, "Thank you...Zim."

He looked at me with suprise. He never expected thanks from me, especially after what I did, but truly I was grateful. I was about to say something, but Dib came in with Gaz.

Zim looked toward Gaz and said,

"Thank you..."

He didn't get to finish, Gaz slapped his face, and said,

"The next time that your injured and you tell no one, I will personally send you to a personal nightmare world."

He held his face where she slapped him, he nodded.

Dib brought over the computer, but what intrigued me what the book held together by strings and pages sticking out,

"May I look?" I asked.

Zim nodded, and I untied the string. I lifted the cover revealing an absolutely beautiful drawing of some earth flowers. I skimmed though until, I came across a sketch that was incomplete. It looked rather beautiful, even though it wasn't finished, I asked,

"Who is this?"

I show Zim the picture of the woman planting flowers, her hair in a loose braid, there were three other figure sketched but, none as completed as the woman. Dib looked at Zim and said,

"Hey where did..." Gaz interrupted,

"I gave the picture. I asked him to draw this for Dad birthday."

She looked toward me,

"As for who it is, this is our mother."

Her smile slowly dissipated, as she told me, what happened to her.

No wonder she so dark, she was practically traumatized at such a young age. I can't believe I didn't see the resemblance, Gaz looks a lot like her.

Zim yelled out, "GIR!"

But he was no where in sight. Dib looked into the toolbox parked in front of the monitor.

"He not in here but there's a note."

He read it aloud,

* * *

_"Dear Mastah, Mimi is broken, I took her to the fixing room, I left you all a present! Enjoy it! It smells real bad!"_

_GIR_

* * *

Dib pulled out of the box a small dog with flies all around it. The smell was repulsive! Dib placed it back into the box.

"Wait, GIR has my Mimi!"

I tried to get up only to be stopped by the retching pain in my stomach. Dib sat me back on the table.

"I'll get Mimi you stay put."

Dib turned toward the door, and to all of our surprise there in the door way stood GIR and Mimi.

"Hi Mastah! I fixed Mimi!"

I looked at Mimi she seemed normal,

"Mimi! staus!" she responded,

"I'm fine."

I think we all dropped our jaws at the sound of Mimi talking like, well GIR.

"The virus got to her chip, she malfuntioning." Mimi ran up to me,

" I'm not malfuntioning, GIR had plugged me into the earth internet. I just picked up earth diolect and, I became senitant." She was quite unbelievable.

"Belive it or not, but GIR found this out and thats how he reactivated me."

We all kind of sat there not knowing what's going on but, finally Zim spoke up,

"Uhhhhhhhhhh, GIR?" the small robot looked toward his master and said,

"Yes sir?"

"I want to go and get some snacks."

The robot stuck out his tounge and said, "Okie Dokey!"

GIR grabbed Mimi's hand and ran to ,the elevator,

"Keep your hands off my pizza!"

Gaz ran after them, Dib shrugged his shoulders and ran after his sister.

I look at Zim, who had contenlty got back to he sketchbook.

I looked toward the computer, and got on looked at the current stocks for my fake fathers compony, The Delious Weenie Corperation, they raise increadibly in size almost 7.8 millon dollar in funds.

Looks like I won't need any money anytime soon.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**ZIM**

"Thanks for the clothes Gaz"

Tak said as she walked out, she hadn't turn on her hologram disguise yet, but her clothes seem like her.

She wore a dark violet t-shirt, that form fitted her body, a pair of black jeans with little chains that came off the side, a pair of black converse, a choker with the Irken symbol on it, and over it all she wore the black trench coat that Dib gave her.

With her pale green skin and her violet eye color, it seem to match very well.

Gaz had a change of clothes as well, she traded in her usual dress and leggings in for, a black shirt, with no sleeves, a pair jeans with the knee caps torn out, and a pair of black combat boots.

She looked beautiful.

Huh? Where did that come from?

Dib walk in with a thing of new clothes on as well. He had a two tone blue striped t-shirt on, pair of blue jeans, a pair of sneakers, and a black wind breaker on. I have to say the wind breaker suited him more than that old trench he always wore.

He handed me a set of clothes. I looked at the outfit I was wearing, it was blood stained, burnt, ripped, and filthy.

Yeah, a change of clothes might do me some good.

I stepped into the elevator, since I had no bedroom or bathroom they all changed in the base.

It took me about ten minutes to put it on.

It was a crimson red t-shirt with the Irken symbol on it, (I thank Dib for that later.) a black long-sleeved, undershirt, a pair of black jeans, a pair of black converse, and pair of black gloves with a red Z stitched in courtesy of Gaz.

I rode back upstairs, to where they were all sitting at the kitchen table.

Gaz was the first to take notice,

"Wow, you clean up good."

Tak and Dib looked at me with suprise,

"Yeah, that suits you more." said Dib who had picked up the newspaper.

Tak nodded in agreement.

It had been a week of do nothing but healing and drawing, and finally we were able to walk around.

I looked toward the clock.

"Irk, we're late!"

Gaz spat out her coffee,

"Holy Shit! we got to go!"

Tak turned on her holographic disguise, she looked like she did before, except for the fact she had long dark violet-blue hair, her skin could be compared to porcelain, and her eyes were dark violet outline with black eye shadow.

I quickly put on my contacts and wig and grabbed my bag. I was the first out the door, and started my car.

Everyone followed me in.

Tak gaze around, " Ok, where did you..."

" Dammit! if we're going to be on time then...Activate fight controls!"

The car flew up so fast no one could seen it.

"Oh, never mind. " Tak said.

**5 MINUTES LATER**

We landed in my usual spot.

Gaz was first one out, and ran into the building yelling,

" See you guys at lunch!"

Dib walked in with Tak showing her around, I suppose that was a clever way of getting out of class.

I ran toward the building, I was late for biology.

As I ran in I saw Gaz and the idiot that was messing with me the other day.

What was his name?

Iggens?

He stood in her way, and frankly she looked pissed off.

"Move Iggens, I'm late."

He cocked a smile,

"Sure I will move when you agree to go to prom with me."

She retorted,

" Gee as tempting as it sounds, I'm going to have to say no."

A bunch of guys came around the corner,

"It wasn't optional, my little Gaz."

He slapped her across her face. He really shouldn't have done that.

"Iggens do remember the nightmare world I sent you to? Cause you're about to go back you jack ass."

"Well it's a good thing I came prepared."

He nodded and the guys grabbed Gaz's arms and legs. Iggens took a step forward,

" You should have said yes."

He pulled back his fist. I couldn't stand by any longer, I ran up to them, and growled,

" Put. Her. Down. NOW!"

Iggens look at me,

"Look it's the freak! What are you going to do freak cry to your dead mommy, Hahaha!"

I glare at him with a look that Gaz had given many a time when she threaten someone,

"Let me rephrase that, you are going to let her go, you are going to leave and maybe, just maybe you will leave here with your eyeballs still in your sockets. Understand?"

Iggens looked horrified,

"Let her go..." he said with a shaky voice.

They released her and she walked toward me.

"Go. Now."

Iggens and his friends ran down the hall.

Gaz blew the hair out of her face,

"Thanks Zim. By the way, nice Doom face." She ran down the hall into a classroom.

Oh Irk! Biology! I ran down the hall, man how am I going to explain this to Mrs. Miller.

* * *

"Wow, the food looks actually good." Tak said,

"It better. I almost died over it."

Gaz joked although it was true, it still had it's hints of humor in it.

We sat down at our usual table but instead of Dib and Gaz sitting together, Tak sat nex to Dib and Gaz next to me. This was a strange sight to see.

I saw Iggens in the corner trying not to catch my eye.

"What up with Iggens?"

Dib pointed toward him. Gaz responded,

"He was being a jack-ass so..."

"You threaten to send him back to the nightmare world."

"But! When that didn't work, and he had his goons grab me, Zim threaten to tear out his eyeballs and they ran away with their tails between their legs."

She ate with a calm face. Dib and Tak had a such a shock faces on,

"So you threaten to Doom them?!" Dib asked.

I shrugged, "Well, he did try to hit her, and I just remember the that the best way to deal with stuipidity is fear, so I gave it a try and Iggens is now scared of me. Neat huh?"

His eye twitch a bit, but he went back to his food. All of a sudden the loudspeaker activated,

"Attention, students due to the lack of talent in the student body, we will be hosting a mandatory talent show this Friday. Those who fail to show up will be sent to the underground classrooms. That is all."

We all looked at each other, until finally Dib spoke out, "Well, what are we going to do?"

Gaz lifted an eyebrow, "I know what I'm doing, I just hope they don't put me in choir afterwards."

"I suppose I could do a few magic tricks I guess." said Dib,

"I don't know what the hell I'm going to do? All I can do is this." I said holding up my sketchbook.

"Whoa! that looks amazing Zim!" said Dib.

"Yeah I guess but how is "this" going to help me."

"What if you speed paint a portiat? I mean I see how fast you complete painting in Art and they always go on display" said Gaz.

"Wait, those portraits in the hallway belong to Zim?" ask Tak.

I nodded.

"I guess that could work."

Then it we had turned to Tak, who was nervously tapping her fingers across the table.

"Oh Irk have no talent for anything, except battle..."

"Wait!" said Dib pulling out his laptop.

He had pulled up a video off woman who was fighting to music.

"It's kudiki, it combines dance with fighting, when we get home you could give it a try."

Tak watched the video her eyes focus on every move,

"I think this just might work. I hope."


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**GAZ**

"God, do I have to wear this?" I pointed to the dress that dad got me.

It was pink and girly.

Ekkkkkkkk it was disgusting.

"Now Gaz I know how you despise pink, but it was the only dress they had left in your size, and I want you to look nice tonight."

He said over the video communicator.

I sighed, "Fine, I wear it but I changing it."

He nodded over the screen and hovered away.

I picked up a can of black spray paint and a pair of scissors, and when to work.

**3 HOURS LATER**

"Gaz?"

Dib asked.

"Yes, this is me, don't get used to it."

The three of them look at me in the dress I "altered". Instead of the light pink, long, dress it was, it was now it was pitch black and was short with a purple sash tied around my waist.

"Dad made me put on a dress."

The rest of them hadn't changed, because they weren't as clean with their talents.

We waited behind stage, reviewing everything before we went on, Zim had his paints, Tak was stretching, and Dib was pulling cards out of thin air (Note to self: ask him how he does that.)

Finally they started calling names.

First up, was Melvin, and his so called "comedy". He told about 2 minutes of jokes and walked off the stage.

"Next up, Gaz Membrane."

Dammit.

I took a deep breath in and walked out.

The judges were, Ms. Bitters and Ms. Neer.

Ms. Neer spoke,

" Hi Gaz! What will you be doing tonight?"

I cleared my throat and said,

" I will be singing "Tourniquet" By Evanescence."

She smiled and said, "Well good luck"

The music started soft and went into the heavy metal guitar.

I open my mouth and began to sing.

The words flew out of me, I had chosen the song because of... well, because of Zim.

After all the things did to us, to me over the last 5 years, he sought after redemption. I closed my eyes and sang, until finally the music stopped.

I was so glad to have that over with. I stared into the audience who remained quite through the whole time.

I took a bow and said, " Thank you." and as I left the stage, the audience stood up and began to clap.

I turned to Dib, Zim, and Tak standing there in awe.

"Wow, Gaz I knew you could sing but, wow! That was amazing!" said Zim bouncing up and down a little bit.

Dib was still a little shocked to hear his kid sister sing.

Tak looked at me, " I had no idea you could even sing!"

I blushed a lit bit.

"Next up, is Zim Nekri."

Zim nervously wheeled out his canvas and paints,

"I will be doing a speeding painting today."

Ms. Neer nearly jumped out of her seat when she hear Zim say that.

He moved so fast I could barely, see him change colors. His hands move fluently until after a minute, he was finished. He took a step to the left to reveal a portrait of us...Me, Dib, Tak and Zim standing side by side.

The room applauded but not as much as Ms. Neer who was standing on her feet.

Zim took the cart and wheeled it of stage.

"You did that for us?" asked Dib.

He nodded.

I ran up and gave him a hug. I couldn't hold back the urge to. "That was very sweet."

I backed away to notice Zim was blushing.

I wanted to say it was it ok, but I was interrupted by the announcer,

" Next, is Dib Membrane."

My brother tensed up a the sound of his own name.

He walked toward stage. He spoke , "I will be doing some close up magic tricks, may I approach your table?"

Ms. Bitters hissed out," Yes Dib." He approached the table, with a nothing but a bottle of water and a deck of cards.

To be honest with myself, Dib not that bad at magic. He was pulling cards out of thin air, normally I would say there up his sleeve but his jacket is back here they would have to be in t-shirt sleeve with was impossible. Then he poured water in his hand rubbed his hand and it was gone, he switch to his other hand rubbed it and water came out.

The audience applauded. As he made his way back stage, next thing I knew Tak ran up to him and gave him a hug.

I knew it. It like Zim said they bonded and nothing could break it.

After a couple more acts it finally came to Tak.

She approached the stage, and the music started. I recognized the song to be "Blow me Away" By Breaking Benjamin. Her moves were extremely fluent and fast, she move in such a way it made look as if she was on air. She finished up and took her bow as the applauded she walked off stage.

We all sat down until the show was over.

Ms. Bitters and Ms. Neer approached the mic.

Ms. Neer began to speak, "And our first place winner is...Gaz Membrane!"

The crowd screeched with joy.

I won...me of all people. I won!

"Ms. Membrane please come out here." I stepped out toward center stage,

"Your winner." said Ms. Bitters as she handed me the trophy. I took a final bow.

* * *

"I still can't believe it."

I said carrying in the trophy in to the house,

"I'm so proud of you honey!" Dad said over the screen,

"So how did your friends and brother fair?"

They walked in, "See for your self."

They each held up their awards, Zim got a small trophy for 2nd, Dib and Tak recived a ribbon each they tied for 3rd.

"Wow! Next time I'm off work, why don't we all go out. Does that sound fun?"

"Sure Dad, but when is the next time you get off?" asked Dib,

"In about a month." That's our dad for ya.

"We're going to stay the night over at Zim's. Is that ok?"

Dad gave a thumbs up, and hover away.

Dib and Tak got onto his motorcycle and automaticly to off.

Zim got into his car, I looked at my bike, it needed gas. So I jumped in before Zim left.

"Thanks for the lift."

He replied with a smile.

The car began to drive.

"Any request?" Zim asked as he put in coordinates.

I looked at the map screen, when I noticed a fimiluar name, Mystical Hill.

It tapped on the map it zoom in and the car speeded away.

Within minutes we were there.

Zim and I made our way to the hill.

Zim walked along the path and stuck his hand on a tree for balance, but when he tried to move his hand, it didn't budge.

"Ummm... Gaz... I'm stuck."

I looked at him, I couldn't help but laugh, thought he was stuck pretty good Zim laugh too, it was the first time I heard him laugh and it not be maniacal. It sounded nice.

I said, "Pull your hand out of the glove and we pick it up on our way out."

Finally we reached the top of the hill. I looked down at the city below.

It was beautiful.

Zim stared in awe of the city.

"Wow. I see why you like it here."

I nodded and without even thinking I grabbed Zim's bare hand (hand or claw or whatever). My hand in his, felt right in my mind.

My hand tingled with warmth I never felt before. I looked toward Zim who looked right back.

With my free hand, I took off his wig and contacts. He looked better this way.

Then I took his other hand, for years all I could see was an annoying alien with plots to rule the world, but not now, right now I saw a kindred spirit. One that felt the same way.

I leaned in closer, until finally under the stars, our lips met.

It was exhilarating.

The way he moved, the way I felt, it was unreal.

We slowly backed out of the kiss. I blushed.

God, I hope I didn't just a fool of my self.

He looked at me with his ruby eyes.

He lean in toward me and once again placed his lips on mine. He felt the same.

The tingling of my skin and his felt so overwhelming. I slowly pulled away once again. He smiled at me, which I returned the same to him.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." I said.

"So does this mean we're love pigs?" He asked. I laughed.

He was trying to ask if we were going out,

"Yeah I guess so."

I said with a giddy smile,

"But..." Zim frowned at the word, "

How do you suppose we to explain this to my brother?"

Zim held my hands and said,

"We tell him the truth. For the first time in my life I feel like I don't want to hide, I want to scream at the top of the world, what I feel for you."

I kissed him on the cheek, he picked up his disguise and we walked back to the car with our hands still inter-linked. And for the first time in my entire life, I felt love toward another being , besides my family.

I admit it.

I fell in love with Zim and he loved me back.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**DIB**

God, if Gaz or Zim saw me right now they would probably be angry or disgusted because, they would know I fell for the her, an alien which I hunted for years.

After we figured out Zim and Gaz went out, probolbly to Bloaty's we decided it was the perfect time to get to know each other. Tak and I sat in Zim living room, we held each other hands, and we would kiss, and snuggle together. We talked about the stars, other worlds, our favorite things.

God, we had a lot in common, I thought for a momment to make sure of what I thought.

She had fallen asleep in my arms. I kissed her lightly on her cheek

"Tak?"

She looked up from where she was lying.

"Yeah?"

The words slowly got caught in my throat,

"Tak I...I... I well sort of...love..."

The words no longer mattered, they were inturpeted throught the way she kissed me. I felt more certian than ever. I loved her and would do anything for her.

When we finally stopped, she replied,

"I feel exactly the same way, Dib."

I saw lights coming through the windows. It was Zim and Gaz which meant Tak time was over.

Tak and I straightened up our clothes, I wiped lipstick from my face, the turned on the T.V. and acted like nothing happened.

Zim open the door for Gaz, in his usual manor, but something was off.

Gaz was smiling, not the fake smile she puts on to please people, this was a true and genunie smile . Zim looked almost the same way. This is the first smile I've seen that wasn't caused by evil. What was going on between those two? Did they know about Tak?

Uhhh... Dib can I talk to you in the kitchen?" asked Zim. I nodded and walked toward the kitchen.

Oh god, he did know! What going to do?

I acted as calm as possible

"What do need Zim?" I asked.

"Well, umm I need you to first promise you won't be mad."

I rasied an eyebrow at him, but nodded.

Why would I be mad about him about knowing about Tak?

"Well this is about ummm Gaz, and well, She sorta...kissed me and well, I kissed back ."

He scunched up as if I was going hit him.

The words hit me like a brick wall.

"My little sister did what?!"

He told me about the detour to Mystical Hill, the glove, the kiss.

My little sister kissed Zim. Zim! Of all people (or alien, whatever)

She kissed him!

He stood up and asked not what to expect him to...

"I promised her I would tell you know matter what would happend to me. And this is why I would like your permisson to, what they call, date her. I do not want to upset you, my friend."

He was serious about this, and the fact she let him kiss her, let alone her kiss him, told me something, she cared for him, like I feel for Tak.

He look at me with hopful eyes.

I know I'm going to reget this someday.

"Ok Zim. You can date her, but if you break her heart, I will be the one to end understand?"

He nodded in excitement,

"Oh and Dib"

I looked at him, " I won't judge you for kissing Tak. "

I rubbed my head,

"That was a long time ago."

Zim smiled, "I was talking about down in the base."

Busted.

"How'd you find out?"

"My securitity camera needed backed up last week and I saw the footage when I was reviewing it."

I sighed, "Ok, I admit it, Tak drives me nuts, in the best way the girl of my dreams.

Ok, we all clean about Tak and Gaz?"

He nodded and we both looked at each other and smiled, then we booked it for the living room.

There we saw Gaz and Tak sitting down on the sofa, talking. I said,

"Well, I know about Zim, Gaz." she looked up at me,

And then Zim said, "As do I about Dib, Tak."

The two girls looked at each other and smiled.

I grabbed Tak's hand and Zim grabbed Gaz's.

Gaz pulled up to Zim with a smile and kissed his cheek. His smile widend with a certian gentalness to it he was loving every momment she was in his arms. Tak snuggled close to me and kissed my neck.

God, I love this! I never want this to end.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**ZIM**

"Why are they staring at us?"

I asked Gaz as we walked down the hall.

"They arn't use to seeing this." She held up my hand which she had been holding.

"Oh, okay."

Gaz and I walked down to her locker. In front of her locker stood Iggens and his gang of morons.

He looked toward us.

"You have got to be kidding?

You're kidding right?"

Gaz glared at him,

"Can you move, Zim and I got to get to class."

Iggens glared at us and said,

"Not until you tell me if you are really dating this twerp."

Gaz gave a smug look and grabbed my face, and then proseeded it kiss me. After we stopped, Iggens looked me straight in the eyes.

"Do you have a problem? Because I still have that offer about your eyes remaining in there sockets."

Iggens squrmed at what I said, "Let's go."

Iggens and his gang left down the hall way.

Gaz looked at me,

"God, I love it when you do that." she said

"As do I when you do it." I said.

She leaned in toward to me and kissed me.

God, that always felt amazing.

"Ok, I'm going to have to get use to that."

Gaz and I pulled away relizing Dib and Tak were standing right there. We both were blushing, due to the fact we didn't relized we had an audience.

"Um...how long were you guys standing there?" Gaz asked.

"Since Zim theaten to rip out Iggens eyeballs." Tak said with approval.

"Sorry guys, we kinda got caught in the moment." I said.

"So we saw.

What is up with that guy anyway?"

"He been a pain in my ass, ever since I doomed for taking the last Game Slave 2. For some reason he thinks I should go to prom with him, before I had no reason to go to prom, but now..."

She smiled toward me.

Prom was in one week and today was the last day the tickets were on sale.

Dib looked at the poster that advertized prom,

"Uh guys... the tickets are 50 bucks how are we going to get enough money, for the tickets and the formal wear?"

"Leave that to me." said Tak.

She was on Dib's computer and pulled up a page. Dib peaked over the side of the computer. His jaw dropped.

"Holy crap Tak! That how much money The Delious Weenies Corp. is making and..."

Dib was interrupted by Gaz,

"That how much funds she has acess to."

I looked at the computer.

Whaaaaaaaa... 8.7 MILLON!

"Tak you're rich!"

She smiled and said, "After skool we can go the mall and find our prom attire."

Gaz smiled. I would have never expect Gaz to smile about shopping let alone for a dress.

* * *

"God, why are these things so hard to tie?"

I pulled up the black bow tie once again, and once again I got my three fingers tied in a knot.

Finally Dib came over to me and untied my fingers and tied a perfect bow.

"How the hell did you do that?"

Dib smiled, "It helps to have a extra finger to tie it, plus I have a famous scincinst for a father, I get invited to a lot of black tie events."

I looked at Dib in his tux. It was black and white, which was normal, but he had a blue vest on under his jacket.

It gave suit sophistication.

I turned toward the mirror, I had a simular suit to Dib's, but the vest was red, I wore the black and red gloves that gaz gave to me, and there was a hole cut out for my pak. I have to say, as much of pain it was to get into this, I liked how it looked.

We walked out of the dressing room, and to our suprise, Gaz and Tak stood there in dresses.

"Wow, you guys look amazing!"said Gaz looking at our suits.

I couldn't keep my eyes off of her.

Her dress was long and violet, with a layer of black lace over it, it had one long sleeve, and on the other arm there was no sleeve at all, not even a strap.

Irk, she was abousltily beautiful.

I looked over a Dib his jaw wide open, I looked over at Tak. I saw why his jaw was open.

Tak was wearing a short, poofy, dress. It was black with purple layered into it, and it was completely sleeveless.

I guess Dib and I were thinking the same think because at the exact same time we both said, "Whoa...you're beautiful."

The girls giggled at this phenomon, and we were laughing too.

"Looks like we found what we were looking for, clothes and a good laugh." said Gaz still giggling.

"Now there's only one problem left." Gaz said.

"Now all we need to do is learn how to dance and will be ok." We all laughed, because it was a known truth thought out our group none of us know how to dance...


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 **

**TAK**

One, two, three, four...

One, two, three, four...

One, two, three, four...

One, two, three, four...

I kept the beat of the music in mind as I counted out the steps out.

The waltz was the only dance we needed to learn, I was doing relitvitly good, as was Dib. And so far Dib and I were pretty good, but as for Zim and Gaz,

"Ouch!"

Dib and I looked toward Zim and Gaz who had fallen down, again.

I turned off the music and walked toward them.

"Okay I am not get this. How are suppose remember, what step is when? I just don't know" Gaz said in a huff.

I shook my head and said,

"Here, let me show you two an easy trick to remembering the steps."

They both stood up and got into postion, they held hands, Gaz's hand on Zim's shoulder, and Zim's hand on Gaz's hip. This was normal position for the dance, although it sometimes felt strange.

I started the music once again.

"The key is the beat, there are four steps and four main parts of the song. Just count out the steps with the beat of the music. Just say the numbers and it will get easier."

Gaz shrugged her shoulder and said, "Why not. It's worth a try."

They spoke in unison,

"One, two, three, four... One, two, three, four... " and kept it up for about two minutes not falling down, or steping on a foot.

They seemed to enjoy themselves.

"Now try saying it in your head."

They moved perfectly, even adding in a bit or two of their own like a dip or a spin.

I stopped the music and clapped my hands.

"You got it."

Gaz and Zim sighed in relief.

"Thank god! I thought I never was going to get it." said Gaz.

"You read my mind." said Zim.

They giggled in delight, to finally know the dance, just in time too, tomorrow is prom.

As we were about to leave, GIR and Mimi came running in after one another. GIR had a his disguse on, as did Mimi. They ran loops around the living room until finally GIR ran into the couch.

"Aw, I want to be a potato."

We all looked at the robots. I was wondering what the hell was going on. GIR stood up and handed Zim a file.

"Here you go...Now can I be a mongoose?" GIR asked Mimi.

Mimi holograhic disguse came off, and she said "Not quite yet GIR."

GIR squeeled until, Mimi turned on "The Angery Monkey show" then he just sat there doing nothing.

Mimi looked toward Zim and said,

"Sorry about the distubance but, GIR and I have found, something intresting, and you need to look at it immediately."

Zim opened up the folder and began to read, his eyes bulged out, in excitement,

"Is this true GIR?"

GIR shook his head up and down until he broke a joint and his head came off,

"Yay! It burns!"

"We ran it twice sir." said Mimi as she picked up GIR's head.

She grabbed his hand a made their way down to the base for repair.

"This is unbelievable.

My theory is correct!

I can't belive it!"

I spoke up, "What theory? "

His smile lit up, "I called it the Genomorphic theory."

"After saying a few years on earth, I noticed I began to grow, but I already had met as tall as I was going to get on Irk 20 years ago. After seeing this phonmonon, I suposed a theory , that Irkens are an adaptable race and the longer exposed to a race the more like that race will they become.

This folder contains a scans of our blood samples from the escape pod crash. It shows from the sample I first took on earth my system was not very compatible, but now 5 years later it shows that our biolgical systems are nearly matched to that of a humans.

I couldn't prove it until just now!"

I stared in awe.

"So your we can adapt to any race we live around, and saying our systems are nearly idencial to humans."

He noded in excitement.

"Also from this report, humans posses this adaptation gene as well.

Like if a human live with a normal Irken for one year their life spand would increase by 10."

Dib stared in awe of what he was saying,

"Zim? Are you saying if a human and irken beings lived with another species, they can adapt to it? "

He nodded.

"This is increadble..." Gaz said.

"Yes, but there are downsides. Take for instant me and Tak, our average life spand is usually around 800 earth years long, but since we live here, our life spands have been extremly shortend. If we never leave earth, never live around other species, for the rest of our lives we will live to about 120 years from this date..."

I stood in shock, I won't live to be 800... but in the end, it wouldn't be that bad.

I reached out and grabbed Dib's hand.

I don't care how long I live, as long as he is here right next to me, I will be fine.

Zim put the file down on a coffee table.

Gaz ran up to him and hugged him. He gently wrapped his arms around her. I had the feeling that Zim felt the same way I did.

As long as they stood by our sides, We don't care about anything else.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 **

**IGGENS**

"Dad, what are we doing out here? I need to be getting ready for prom." I asked.

"Shut up, and listen. Do you know who this is?"

He held up a picture of Gaz.

"Yeah it's Gaz Membrane..."

"No. It's not.

This my boy is Emily Membrane, or as I knew her, Emily Rose. She was the most beautiful woman in the world, until she married that, god dammed, Professor Membrane."

We walk upstairs until we reached the attic, it was padlocked as long as I remebered. He took out his keys and searched though each one.

"She had two kids, her life was perfect, except for one part...I wasn't in it."

He pulled out an old key and unlocked the padlock of the attic.

"So I did what I had to do..."

He opened up the door and turned on the light.

They were standing in a room with a table, stained with blood and clumps of purple hair on it. There was a saw with a deep shade of crimson.

I looked at my father, who stare at the picture and said,

"She never should have married you, she was mine**, **now no one can have her...

That was I wrote to that bastard when I sent her head to his desk."

I stared in horror at my father, he continued,

"I want to take everything that Membrane, fuckin has...

And, you are going to help me, son."

I shivered in fear at what my father was saying,

"ARN'T YOU?!"

I screamed, "YES!"

"Good, your going to need this."

He held out a small gun.

"It will fit in your prom jacket. Once there I want you to find Gaz and Dib Membrane..."

I stare in horror as he pulled up a sinister smile.

"And end them."

"But dad... "

He slapped me across my face.

"I will be watching you. After all I am your principal."

My Dad... Killed Gaz's mom...

And now he wanted me to kill her...

If I don't...

I stare back at my father. Malleolus over took his gaze.

I will meet my end...

God, forgive me!


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**GAZ**

"Oh my, Gaz you look abosultly radiant."

Dad said over the screen. I smiled and said,

" Thanks Dad. I have something for you. "

I went up to the screen and placed the box in the teleporter. A flash appeared and the box was on screen.

Dad picked up the box and unwrapped the colorful paper that covered it.

He held up the framed drawing of the family portrait Zim had drawn.

"Happy Birthday Dad." I said smiling.

He wiped away a tear, "Thank you sweetheart, I love you."

I replied, "I love you too Dad."

I heared a honk outside.

"That's my ride. Bye Dad."

He yelled, "Have a good time!"

I waved to him as I got into Zim's car. Dib and Tak were already in the backseat.

"Hi guys!" Zim pressed a button and the car began to zoom down the street.

I can't belive I'm saying this but I'm actucally excited about prom.

Not about, the dancing, food, people, or music.

Manly I was excited to go with Zim, get hold his hands and dance with him until we can't stand.

Tonight, nothing can go wrong.

40 MINUTES LATER

"Oh my god! It wasn't a rumor!"

Zita said out-loud, as she saw Zim and I walk up our arms linked.

"You two are dating."

"Uh yeah, so?" I asked.

She didn't answer she just ran behind me,

"This one is true too! And you are all ok with this?"

We all nodded and walked inside.

The room was decorated with silver and black, ribbons, bloons, and centerpieces. It was kinda nice, we all walked until we found a empty table.

For the first half of the night we all sat at our table and talked until, they began to play the slow songs.

Dib grabed Tak's hand and walked to the dance floor, they swayed back in forth in a romantic manor.

Zim looked toward me and said, "Wanna dance?"

I smiled and put out my hand into his, and we walked out on to the dance floor.

We began to waltz, I kept in mind Tak's tip, about counting to four.

After a while I forgot to count, all I could do was stare at Zim. He smiled with a kindness I never knew before.

I nudge my head, toward the doorway of the balcony. He nodded and began to walk toward it.

I took one deep breath of the cool night air, it felt amazing.

I looked toward Zim,

"Gaz, I don't know if I had said this yet but..."

I ran up and kissed him.

When I pulled away I said, "I love you too."

"I so sorry to do this Gaz."

I felt a sharp pain run though my stomach.

I lifted my hand from my stomach.

It was covered in blood.

I looked behind me, to see Iggens holding a gun and tears running down his face.

"He made me do it...He was going to..."

I heard a loud bang and Iggens fell to the ground.

The principal walked up toward Iggens,

"The boy doesn't know when to shut up..."

I looked toward Zim and everything went black...


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**ZIM**

"Gaz!"

I caught her as she fell to the ground. She was breathing, but she was losing a lot of blood.

A bunch of people came running toward the gun shot. Dib and Tak ran to the front.

Dib screamed, "Let me though! That's my sister! She hurt! LET ME THOUGH!"

The principal grabbed the gun and pointed it towards me.

" No one is going anywhere. Well I guess this is the end for you, Zim.

As may have well guess, my son had nothing to do with this.

I was the one to have him do this. It needed to be done, Membrane needs to pay!"

I set Gaz down gently as I could, and looked up at him. I realized who exactly was standing right in front me.

I stood up and said,

"You...monster. You killed her mother didn't you?"

He smirked and said,

"She was just a means to an end. The real prize is Membrane."

Dib was being held back by two bigger students.

"You bastard! You killed my mother, you her my sister! Ahhhhhhhh! Let me at him!"

He laughed, "There is not a thing you can do to save your poor little sister, or him!"

A loud shot rang through the air as the gun fired.

He looked toward where I was standing, expecting me to be lying on the ground.

But I wasn't.

I was 5 feet in the air on my PAK legs.

"What the hell?"

Tak took this as a distraction. She jumped over the bigger guys who stood in front, ran up behind him, and swept principal's legs, knocking the gun off the balcony.

I lowered my self down and the arms retracted back into my Pak. I ran toward Gaz, Dib came running as well.

"An ambulance is on it's way. It will be here in 10 minutes as is the police"

Tak tore a bit of her dress off and made some make-shift handcuffs to tie the principal up.

"You're lucky I let you live you bastard." Tak said as she tied him to a post.

"How the hell did you just do that? Tell me!" The principal screamed.

Tak tore another bit to make a gag. "God, he was getting annoying."

The student body was all staring at us, after the stunt Tak and I had just pulled.

There was no use in hiding anymore not while Gaz was on the brink of death.

"Tak, do remember, The Light in the Dark?"

She nodded, whether they were ready or not they needed to know is Gaz was to pull through.

I stood up and pressed a button on my watch, which summoning GIR here as fast as he could.

Dib stared at me, "Zim what are you doing? You get exposed."

"Stay with Gaz, no matter what happens to me, don't you dare leave her. With her hurt, there's no room for secrets any longer"

I walk up to Tak and we began to speak to the crowd before us,

"You have known me for the last 5 years now but, you do not know the real me."

I tore off my wig, pulled out my contacts and Tak turned off her disguise.

They now saw the real me for the first time.

"My name is Invader Zim and I am from the planet Irk, as is Invader Tak. Our entire race was called the Irken Empire. They been killed out about 3 months ago in the most savage way to go, but before they did they gave us a final mission. To protect and help the earth and its people."

Tak continued with what I said, "And when the time was right we were to reveal ourselves to you, so that we can create a brilliant future together, side by side."

The crowd stared in shock, "We are sorry we kept this secret till now but, if we did, we risked endearing the ones we loved ." I stared back a Gaz.

The crowd said nothing for the longest time till finally someone stepped forward.

It was Melvin. He walk up to me and said, "We do crazy things for love." "He stared back at Zita. "I'm with you. Alien or not."

He held out his hand, I grabbed it an shook it.

The crowd burst in applause. It was a sign that they had excepted us for who and what we are.

I looked toward the balcony to see GIR and Mimi fly in. They were undisguised, purely in the robotic shells they were given .

"Did you bring it?" asked Tak.

Mimi held up the jar of Legna extract.

"It's almost gone, but there should be enough." Mimi said.

I grabbed the jar ran over to Gaz. I opened the jar and took a glob out.

"God, I hope this works."

I applied it to her wound and it began to close.

It wasn't completely healed but it was enough for her to make it to the hospital.

The ambulance drove up in front of the building. Two paramedics ran up and got Gaz and Iggens on a gurneys.

The loaded her in. And they arrested the principal, he was most certainly going to get what he deserved. But...

I couldn't think of anything but, of her.

What ever you do, don't give up Gaz. I can't live without you.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**GAZ**

God, what hit me?

I shook my head, slowly opening my eyes.

I was lying down in a bed.

The room was unfamiliar to me. It was white and filled with light.

Someone sat next, to me. Their face seemed so familiar.

"Hello Gaz."

The voice was soft and warm. It gave me comfort.

I looked toward the mysterious person, finally recognizing the face.

I whispered, "Mom?"

She smiled with the familiarity that so missed after all these years. I sat up and hugged her,tears brimming my eyes.

"I missed you." I said hugging her tighter.

"Gaz, you need to wake up honey. He is waiting for you."

The words confused me.

"Mom, what are you talking about? Why can't stay here with you?" I cried out.

She smiled and pointed behind me,

"Because my daring Gaz, he need you and you need him."

I turned to see Zim, without his disguise his, sitting next to me his eyes filled with tears.

"Please don't leave me. Gaz what ever you do, don't give up on me."

"Zim I right here." I said waving my hand in front of his face

"He can't hear or see you, Gaz." my mother said in a voice that sounded ethereal.

"What?"

"Zim! Look at me! God dammit! Look at me!" I screamed

He reached out and touched a hand on the bed.

But my hands are right here, whose hand...

I turned around to see myself, lying in the bed.

I stared in horror, and turned back to my mother.

"Gaz, it time to wake up. Before you never can."

I screamed hoping it would bring me back.

Back to Zim.

* * *

I shook my head once again, and opened my eyes.

I was in a hospital room, with a bunch of wires strapped to my arms and face.

In the corner sat Tak ( whose holographic disguise was off.) and Dib, sleeping in each others arms. My father who slept in the chair next to them.

I looked toward my right, to see Zim, out of his disguise, holding my hand whispering,

"Don't leave me Gaz. I just found you."

I whispered out, "Don't worry I'm not leaving anytime soon."

He looked up and smiled with tears in his eyes,

"Gaz!"

He kissed me with tears of joy streaking down his face.

"I thought I lost you."

I smiled.

Dad began to stir,

"Zim put your disguise or..."

"They know Gaz."

I stare in shock.

"It ok, I told them all. I couldn't risk keeping secrets with you hurt."

Dad got up he smiled. He ran up to me and hugged me.

"Owwwwwwww, Dad, remember I'm hurt."

He stopped hugging me after realizing his mistake.

"Gaz! Sweetheart! How are you feeling?"

I scrunched up,

"Pretty sore."

He smiled faintly. Probably because, he had just made me more sore.

"I would imagine, you would after getting shot in the stomach."

I thought back,

"Iggens is..."

"Four rooms down the hall in intensive care." said Zim.

"His father forced him to do that, he feels extremely horrid about what he did." Dad said.

I breathed out in relief.

"If it was for Zim, you wouldn't be sitting here." Dad patting him on the back.

I looked at Zim still smiling at the sight that I was alright.

Dib and Tak began wake up,

"What going on?" said Dib who was still a bit drowsy.

Tak elbowed his arm and he looked up toward me.

His face lit up.

"Gaz, it's good to see my little sister is alright." Dib said.

I looked around to see everyone.

A large growl rumbled in my stomach.

I looked toward Dad, "Hey Dad, can you get me something to eat?"

"Sure thing. What do..."

"Bloaty's" said everyone in the room.

"I should have guessed."

He walked out of my room.

I heard voices and camera flashes as the door opened and closed.

"How long have I been out, and how long have they been there?"

"You been out for two weeks. As for the media...about a week after the press conference that the Professor held." Tak said.

"What was it about?" I asked

Zim replied, "About the shooting, Tak and I, and the solving of the murder of Emily Membrane..."

"Wait they found him..." I asked. They finally found who killed mom!

"He found us...And nearly killed you." said Dib

I realized who it was immediately.

"That son of a bitch played us." Dib whispered.

"He getting what he deserves...Death." said Zim.

He is getting what he deserved but, I wish I was the one to do it to that monster.

I looked at Tak and Zim.

"So." I said "The whole world knows about you two?"

"Yeah, but we kept our homes and fake identities a secret... for now."

"Well except for the student at our skool, they promised never to reveal who are true disguises are until it's time." said Tak still holding on to Dib's arm.

"We don't want them to hurt any of you." said Zim.

The mission they were given had begun. My brother and I were a part of that mission no matter what.

I will stand with my friends. With my true love. Until, I can stand no longer.

If the Irken Empire was still here, Zim would be doing them proud.

I looked toward Zim and kissed him more passionate than ever did before.


	20. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**RED TALLEST**

**(That's right. 0_0 )**

"It's been 20 years since we tricked Zim into killing himself, purple. Today let's celebrate!" I said pulling out a jar of snacks.

"Yeah, let's party! Whooooo!" yelling to everyone on the Massive.

I nudge toward Purple, "Hey, we should look and see if his communication system, is still up. "

He snickered and said, "Yeah it be funny to see his base in ruin."

I pressed a button and it brought up a call screen.

The picture came in and...It wasn't in ruin, in fact it looked better than ever.

A life form approached the screen,

"Oh my..." It had a soft and quite voice which lead me to belive the organism is female.

She stepped toward the screen, she was relatively small, her skin was pale like a moon, her hair was a light pink, she had scarlet eyes, and antenna coming out of her hair.

She screamed, "Dad!"

A tall figured ran into the room and said, "Zia what's wrong?"

I recognized that voice. No it can't be?

The figure looked toward the screen.

"My god...you are alive...YOU'RE ALIVE!" he yelled.

He stepped into the light.

"Zim!" Purple and I said at the said the same time.

It was him, only he looked different.

He wore a long-sleeved shirt with a pair of gloves on, and a pair of black pants. His shoulder was broad, his chest was out like built up muscles, his jaw was broad, and his height...he was taller than us.

And on his wrist was a bracelet with thousands of silver beads.

Zim looked toward the girl,

"Zia go get you mother, and tell her to call you aunt and have her come over immediately."

The girl nodded and ran off.

He looked up towards us again,

"You were alive the time, weren't you?"

I rubbed my head,

"Well..."

"Don't you dare lie to me you bastards! You put me and Tak through a living hell!"

"Wait Tak's alive and she got the fake transmission? Oh oops!" said Purple

The expression in Zim face got scary, really scary.

"Zim, what's going on why did you..."

A woman stopped what ever she was saying and looked up at us.

She was tall, not as tall as Zim, but still very tall. Her hair was long, violet, and tied up in a ponytail. She wore black pants and a black tank top. She had a skull locket tied around her neck.

"You!" she said.

She was even scarier.

(THIS NEXT SENTENCE HAS BEEN CENSORED DUE TO THE FACT THAT IT HAS SO MUCH CURSE WORDS FROM GAZ IT WOULD MAKE THE WORLD IMPLODE FROM READING IT)

She finally stopped when the little girl returned.

"Mom?"

She turned to the girl.

"Come here sweetheart."

The girl ran up to her and hid behind her leg.

"Zim! Call off the female human! She scares me!" yelled Purple who was hiding, behind me.

"You will not talk to my wife in that manner!" Zim yelled.

Wait? Did he just say wife?

"Zim? Did you just say wife?" I asked.

"Yes, I did. Tallest, meet my bride, my "one", Gaz."

I stared in shock. He walked up to her and the little girl.

"Zim...You're one is...a human?" I asked.

He glared at us, "So? I felt it the bonding either way. I love her, I give my life for her."

There were more steps down the hallway.

"Zim whats going on? Why did you call..."

Tak and a human male stood before us. Behind them came a small boy with green skin.

Tak was tall too! As was the male who stood next to her.

Tak took one look and said, "Cover the kids ears."

(OH MY GOD! THE CURSE WORDS ARE SO BAD MY EARS ARE ACTUALLY BLEEDING.)

She stopped when the boy ran away from the male and toward the screen.

"Tagien come back!" said the male.

The boy smiled, "Wow! they look just like Mom and uncle Zim."

"Tagien..." The male said again.

The boy sighed, "Coming Dad."

I looked at Tak and the male who were now holding hands.

"Wait are they..." I was interrupted.

"Yes were married. This is Dib, my husband."

Purple peeked from behind me and said, "Who are the small people?"

That's a question I had wondered myself.

Zim sighed, "Zia could you come here for a minute."

The girl slowly walked toward Zim and held his hand.

Tak grabbed the green boy's hand and walk next to Zim.

"This is Zia...She is my daughter." Zim said, looking down at her.

Tak nudged at the boy and he said, "My name is Tagien this is my mom."

We stare in shock.

"How?"

Zim explained how his Genomorphic theory worked, and how there systems became so alike they were able to reproduce.

"Plus don't you remember, from our history, that we use to reproduce, but the women kept dying during childbirth." said Zim.

"Did they dying during birth?"asked Purple.

Gaz and Tak both yelled out, "No!"

I couldn't belive it not only was Zim alive, he was married, had kids, and was taller than us!

"And for that "so-called" last mission. Consider it done." said Zim.

"You exposed yourself?! You help their world?!" I yelled

"Yes I did, and as the ambassador of other worlds, as much as I don't want to I courtly invite you to earth for a peaceful meeting of the races in 2 weeks " Zim growled.

I looked at Zim and his family.

I know that I will regret this, "We will except you invitation."

"What?" asked Purple.

"On your way call earth world leader and tell them a story of how the "so-called" Lumens, kidnapped you for 20 years and you escaped so that you don't get attack on site." Zim hissed.

"We will see you in a week." I replied.

The screen went black.

What did I just do?

_TO BE CONTINUED..._


End file.
